Independent Study
by LunaDea
Summary: Ginny's truth spell went a little awry...confusion and snogging abound.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, McGonagall, Sprout, Snape, Dumbledore, Draco a.k.a. Little Snuggle Monkey, the Fat Lady, or Flitwick, even when he is orange.  
Luna wishes to apologize in advance for any mental scarring the McGonagall/Dumbledore scenes may cause.  
  
Ginny? Is something the matter? Hermione glanced up in concern as the fifth year girl slowly descended the stairs from her dormitory.  
I'm not sure. Um, do you remember that independent study unit I was doing? Ginny stared at a spot somewhere over Hermione's left shoulder.  
Yeah, what about it?  
Well, I think I messed up one of my spells.  
Which one?  
That one about telling the truth.  
Bloody _hell_.  
  
Harry and Ron were walking up from dinner, when they met Hermione and Ginny coming down the stairs.  
Hi, Hermione. said Harry.  
Hi Harry. Hello, Ron, have I told you lately how incredibly hot you are? she gasped, before pelting past them, and into the first empty doorway she came to.  
Right back atcha. Ron answered casually. There was a slight pause.   
Spell...truth...gotta go. Ginny raced after Hermione, as fast as her legs could carry her.  
Ron, have I ever told you that I secretly dig your sister? Harry couldn't stop himself. The words poured out as though his mouth had detached itself from his brain. Not that what he'd said wasn't the truth. It was as though his brain was faxing embarrassing things to his mouth.  
Ron goggled at Harry. If his ears turned any redder, his whole head just might burst into flames.  
Sorry, I just don't know what's going on. Harry tried to smile disarmingly, despite the fact that Ron was looking murderous.  
Well, you'd better figure it out fast.  
  
So you believe that you may have accidentally destroyed a vocal _veritaserum_ spell. Professor McGonagall gazed disapprovingly at the two girls in front of her desk.  
It was a mistake, Professor.  
Do you realize the extent of the damage you may have done? At the very least, everyone in the Gryffindor house may be spouting off secrets to each other. Slightly worse, the whole school. Worst case scenario, the entire countryside!  
gulped Ginny, I-I. Have you ever considered a different hair style? I don't think that one is too flattering.  
Miss Weasley! That's outrageous! she lowered her voice. In our younger days, Dumbledore always said it was quite sexy indeed.  
squeaked Hermione.  
Of course, continued McGonagall, looking appalled at the things she was saying, After he dumped me, he always said that I might as well shave my head. Not that it seemed to bother him much before. Always catching me in some supply closet for a snog, he was-  
Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm, and they raced away.  
  
That could have been worse. Ginny panted, when they stopped running several corridors later.  
How much worse? Hermione cried.  
You'll jinx us! Ginny moaned, as she leaned against the wall.  
At that exact moment, they heard footsteps coming around the corner. Draco Malfoy strolled into view. He stopped when he saw them.  
Well, well. he drawled. If it isn't a Weasley and a Mudblood. Not the most elite of company.  
Shut up, Malfoy. Hermione snapped.  
Oh, great comeback. How many hours did you lay awake thinking up that one?  
Hermione didn't have the extra energy to spare exchanging barbs with Malfoy.  
Oh come on, Granger. You know I only taunt you because I can't have you!  
Hermione's mouth dropped open of it's own accord.  
I mean, we're like the Capulets and the Montagues. Forbidden love.  
Forbidden and one sided! Ginny retorted, with surprising calmness.  
Shut up, Weasley. There isn't a word bad enough for your kind of filth.  
Yeah? Well I bet even your mother doesn't have a word bad enough for you.  
My mother calls me Little Snuggle Monkey, thank you very much. Draco clapped both his hands over his mouth, turned tail, and ran.  
Malfoy's in love with me? Hermione seemed to be in some sort of shock.  
'Little Snuggle Monkey'? Ginny repeated, staring after Malfoy's retreating figure.  
said Hermione, very feelingly, I think that this spell needs fixing. Now.  
Couldn't agree more. Ginny replied.  
  
Harry was watching Seamus and Lavender have a shouting match in the Common Room. Seamus had bafflingly admitted that he was dating Lavender for her secondary sex characteristics only, and not because of her amazing Inner Eye and sense of humor.  
Ginny and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole, took one look at the scene before them, and made a beeline for the girls' staircase. Harry jumped up, and moved to intercept them.  
Oh! Harry! Hermione nearly ran into him. I had a terrible crush on you all through second through fourth years, until I noticed that Ron's- Ginny put her hand hurriedly over Hermione's babbling mouth. She didn't really want to hear what Hermione found so enchanting about her brother.  
Ginny, what's going on? Harry ran a hand through his hair.  
I messed up a spell. Ginny told him, trying to keep Hermione from divulging any part of her garbled fantasies. It was a truth spell. It seems to have spread.  
Ron bellowed, thundering down the boys' staircase. You can fancy Ginny all you like, but pretending you don't isn't helping anyone. You are going to admit it to her, or I will! Ron stopped short, as he noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all staring at him. Oh, um, Hermione.  
Hermione made a muffled sound from behind Ginny's hand, and pried her fingers off. Hello, Ron. she said in a somewhat strangled voice.  
Ginny didn't even notice Hermione's escape. She was to busy gazing dewily into Harry's eyes. Is it true? she asked, breathlessly.  
Well, yeah. Harry rubbed the back of his neck. I mean, I thought you would have changed your mind long ago, what with me ignoring you for so long, but- he was forced to stop when Ginny threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him enthusiastically. Not that he was displeased. Not at all. In fact, once they'd stumbled into a chair, and sat down somewhat, they both found that they were having a very enjoyable time indeed.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had taken Ron outside the portrait hole for a chat. They ended up having to detour several hallways, as Draco had taken to trailing after Hermione, singing badly self-written ballads of love. Ron found this somewhat confusing, but Hermione explained most of the situation, and after she'd performed the Full Body Bind on Malfoy, they didn't have any more trouble.  
I need your help, Ron. she said, pulling him by the hand up a staircase.  
Why me? Ron was nearly paralyzed by the thought that he'd spill something embarrassing any moment.  
Because Ginny is pretty much incapable of helping me out at the moment. she answered. No thanks to you.  
I didn't notice her there, all right? Ron grumbled. They hurried by Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, who were cursing each other different colors.  
I always hated your obsession with plants! screamed Professor Flitwick, as he turned Professor Sprout an interesting shade of blue.  
Well what're you going to do about it, shorty? shrieked Sprout, turning him orange. A splash of the spell hit Ron's arm, leaving a large orange stain on his robes.  
Watch it! he cried.  
Oh shut up, Weasley. You always were a little yellow bellied wimp. Sprout flicked her wand at him, turning him an eye-smarting yellow.  
This is not a good day. Ron grumbled as they turned the corner, leaving the dueling teachers behind them. Can you do something about this color, Hermione?  
Sorry Ron, no time. Hermione was so preoccupied, she ran into Professor Snape as he exited a classroom. Sorry, Professor! she exclaimed.  
Watch where you're going, Miss Granger. he caught sight of Ron, and flinched. I find the color yellow inexplicably terrifying. he informed them, before hiding his eyes, and rushing away in the opposite direction.  
muttered Ron.  
Come on, Hermione ordered. We have to find Dumbledore.  
  
Acid pops! Hermione told the door to Dumbledore's office. Prefects were always provided with his current password, although he was apt to change it without warning.  
The gargoyle leapt aside, and they rushed onto the moving staircase. When it reached his office, Hermione made to open the door, but Ron grabbed her hand, and put a finger to his lips. They could hear voices coming from inside. Ron cracked the door, and they peered through.  
I still love you, Albus. But surely you knew that! Professor McGonagall gazed up at the Headmaster with dreamy eyes.  
And I you, Minerva. Dumbledore stroked her cheek, dreamily.  
McGonagall reached up, and pulled out a couple bobby pins. She shook her longish gray hair out, but before she could lean up to kiss Dumbledore, Hermione burst through the door.  
OKAY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Hermione stomped over to the desk. WE HAVE A SITUATION ON OUR HANDS, AND IT DOES NOT CALL FOR EVERYONE TO START SNOGGING THE NEAREST PERSON.  
Miss Granger, don't you knock? demanded Professor McGonagall.  
Screw knocking! exclaimed Hermione. There is a truth spell over this castle, and it needs to be dealt with NOW!  
Miss Granger, said Dumbledore, soothingly, There is no need to be upset. It is simple enough to disperse the spell. A simple _finite_ _incantatum_ by the one who cast it will suffice. Now if you'll excuse me... He made a shooing motion towards the door, even as he and McGonagall began snogging in earnest.  
I shall never eat again. Ron wore an expression of horrified disgust for all of two floors.  
Oh get over it. Hermione said briskly.  
You know Hermione, I really do fancy you quite a bit. They had just reached the Fat Lady. She was having a food fight with some monks from a neighboring painting.  
CALL ME A COLOR STUDY! shrieked the Fat Lady. Hermione totally ignored her.  
Really Ron? she blushed. Ron leaned over to kiss her, but she put out her hand to stop him, catching him in the chest.  
he exclaimed. Jeeze, Hermione!  
Ending of the spell first. she told him. Massive bouts of kissing later.  
I suppose. he sighed.  
Inside the common room, they found Ginny and Harry still at it.  
Hermione shook her shoulder.  
Ginny was very annoyed.  
I know how to end the spell!  
Later, Ginny went back to Harry.  
Hermione pulled her up. Now. Just _finite_ _incantatum_.  
Ginny glared. Is that all? She found her wand on the floor next to the chair. _Finite_ _incantatum_. There was a subtle glow all about the room. From what Hermione could see out the window, all of the castle, and a good deal of the grounds as well, were glowing. Seamus and Lavender left off yelling long enough to stare at the mysterious light. Slowly it faded.  
said Ginny, satisfied. Now will you excuse me? She immediately became very involved with Harry once more.  
  
It's over then? For good? Ron asked. He and Hermione had stolen Harry's invisibility cloak to go for a stroll on the lake shore.  
Yep. It was interesting though. Hermione stopped, and turned to look at him.  
Can't say I have any regrets. Ron pulled her closer.  
She kissed him. But doubtless Malfoy does.


End file.
